Curiosity
by Kappa13
Summary: Sequel to Fallen Angel “Good Evening Sir Integra.” “Good Evening Walter, ” was said automatically as the tea tray was set on her desk. “How good is he?” She couldn’t help her curiosity from getting the best of her. F observer Yaoi, MATURE for a reason!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did Alucard would be sealed away in My basement, if ya get what I mean ;3

Warnings! Gotta love them! And since I down any of you reading this don't know what they mean I'll short hand um fer ya! Female observer Anal, Fist, HJ, Oral, PWP, Rim, S&M, Tort, Yaoi, BI hinting.

Enjoy my little pervy brethren! (=^.^=)

Curiosity

Integra watched her servant enter through the door, blinking as to why he was bothering with that again. "Alucard, why on Earth are you using doors this week?"

"I grew bored with the ceiling and walls, Master," he said with his insane smile, this one promised of sick twisted acts that would leave any partner begging him to eat them from the inside out. "Would you prefer that I entered another way?" He was suddenly leaning over her desk, red eyes burning with unholy desires.

"I don't like your tone, Servant," her own was low, angered, a warning.

"Hmm," he rolled the hum into a deep purr of wanting. "You would love every syllable if you'd only say where you want it spoken, My Master." His long tongue slid out just enough to lick across his lips, no longer than any human's… for the moment.

Integra crossed her legs, her hand reaching out for a cigar, letting no reaction show in her face. "Why are you bothering me? I thought Walter was punishing you enough for the both of us…"

"My Angel is getting up in years, My Master. He does require some rest. Plus I believe he is still recovering from the claw marks on his back… I got a little into it and dug too deep." Alucard grinned ear to ear when he saw Integra's eye twitch once. "Do not worry, he punished me for it. It took me a while to reattach my head… once he was through with it."

Integra closed her eyes, unwise with the images and possibilities running through her head, and rubbed the bridge of her nose. He was pushing again, she had to step up or back down by commanding him to remain quiet. She never backed down… "Alucard."

"Yes, My Master?" Alucard's tone was almost shaking with anticipation.

"Exactly how good are you with that voice of yours?" She opened her eyes, showing the slight shimmer of desire burning there.

"As good as My Master commands me to be…" He licked his lips again, this time his tongue trailed along his throat before somehow fitting back into his mouth.

"Good…" Integra's smile made Alucard worry.

---

Integra watched out her office window, a proud smile on her lips as she watched Alucard's form in the moonlight. Occasionally his arm would swing out as he instructed the recruits in one way or another. His head turned toward her, red eyes burning with the rage only a man suffering from unsatisfied arousal could have. She couldn't help but chuckle, showing a triumphant smirk as she heard the door open. "Good Evening Sir Integra."

"Good Evening Walter," was said automatically as the tea tray was set on her desk. "How good is he?" She couldn't help her curiosity from getting the best of her.

The question confused the old butler. "Pardon?"

"How good is he?" She nodded her head down toward the still commanding vampire, knowing if she said his name he would be listening to the conversation.

"In what way Sir? He is a murderer without equal, a vampire with no limit save the ones you set upon him…"

"I know you are together. How is he?"

Walter's eyes dropped, unsure how to answer that, "You still must be more specific… I may scare you with my answer."

"Walter, I've dealt with his every rant and taunt without flinching. I can handle anything you might say."

Walter automatically held out the ashtray when she took another puff of her cigar, she tapped the end against the dish with the same emphasis. "Are you speaking as a partner, a friend... a lover?"

"What is he to you?"

"He's, a kindred spirit. We found solace in each other long ago and it has just continued."

"Is that why you hurt each other?"

Walter blinked at her question, eyes darting as he tried to think what she was meaning. "We don't hurt each other… Alucard is the one that likes being hurt. I'm the one that causes the pain."

"He said you were recovering from his clawing you," she reached to tap his shoulder; she flinched when he did and blinked when blood started to seep into the white sleeve. "I'm sorry, I'll get the gauze," she started to reach for her desk, to get the ever present first aid kit, when Walter caught her arm and shook his head.

"I'm alright Sir Integra. Yes he did scratch me, he knows he's not allowed to bite or claw and I punished him for it. I'll make him clean my wounds later," Walter blinked and shook his head, Integra already noticed the sadistic look to his eyes before he smiled softly at her. "I'm sorry, I forgot myself for a moment. You had another question?"

"Is he as good as he claims to be?" Integra asked, almost timidly.

"Yes, though I've never let him take me completely, he is very good at giving pleasure."

"Taken you?"

Walter's eyes narrowed with mirth, "I am a seme, Sir. I am the top person in the relationship… He prefers to be uke with the partners he wants to stay with, for fear of killing them."

"Uke is the bottom person?" Walter nodded his head. "He is too disobedient and conniving to be the bottom!"

Walter chuckled, he just couldn't help it, "Would you like me to show you how he goes from No-Life-King to willing slave?"

Integra gulped, blushing for the first time since she was a child, at the images that would not stop their invasion on her mind. "Uh… I…"

Walter could read the young master like a book; she was at war with her 'proper' mind and her 'primitive' one. "It will stop anytime you want it to. You must only say a word. Hmm, now what word," Walter tapped his chin, trying to run his mind through every possible word the young master might say. "I would say Dog but I have said that on more than one occasion and you seem to use that when he starts acting too irritatingly energetic… Cat then! There's no reason you would say that except to tell us to stop."

Integra was dumbfounded, "Cat?"

"Oh, dear, I forgot… It's what is called a 'safe word'. It's something that you would never use, uh, in the moment except if you wanted to make it stop. Most S&M partners have one but Alucard sneered when I mentioned it the first time so we don't have one. Yours will be Cat. If you want us to stop, just say that word and it's over."

"Cat," she said again, a little less confused this time. "I can't just command stop?"

Walter's smirk actually made her want to flinch, "If you want to, you can, he will be in exquisite pain as I continue though. You see if you command him to stop, everything in him stops. Hmm, perhaps you should command that, it was beautiful the last time you commanded him not to orgasm…"

Integra flinched, partially from embarrassment at the blunt statement, the other part from something else. "So Cat ends it all. Alright, show me how good 'your' slave is," Integra said as she walked over to sit behind her desk, habit having her poor herself a cup of the warm tea.

"You will have to release the command you have given him," Walter said as he looked out the window, Alucard's eyes burning hellishly up at him without a hint of anger as his mouth continued to move.

"Your punishment is uplifted Alucard. Shall I command him here?" She looked up, light glinting off her glasses as Walter shook his head and smiled.

"Do you have any rules you want withheld during this session?"

"Like what?" Integra asked over her steaming tea.

"No nudity. No blood play. No sex."

"I have my safe word. The rest is all up to you."

"Just remember the word," Walter said, serious. "Alucard, I seemed to have reopened my wounds. Come lick them for me."

"Hmmmmm My Angel," Alucard's red clad image shimmered into existence just behind Walter, that long tongue snaking out to run along his still clothed back.

"That won't get you anywhere, take off my shirt first."

Integra quirked a blond brow, "Ah, yes, tempting a vampire with blood… very difficult to do."

Walter felt Alucard's hands slipping under his arms to loosen the vest and shirt buttons. He smirked slightly as he leaned forward toward the desk, easily able to prop himself up on his arms if he needed to. "You only get a lick before you have to do something for me to get more," he spoke at Sir Integra when he felt his clothes being pulled down his arms.

"What would that be My Angel?" Alucard's slick long tongue ran up his back from the end of his spin all the way up to his throat, getting every drop of blood he could in between.

"Fuck me with your tongue," Integra's face instantly heated up, at the force in the normally passive bulter's voice.

"Fuck you… How deep? How hard? For how long?" Alucard asked as he ran his tongue along Walter's still covered ass, never once slipping high enough to tempt touching the lower scratches.

"Make your Master command you to stop," Walter said, feeling a thrill run up his spine he hadn't felt since their war days.

"Shall I strip you?" Alucard asked as his tongue flicked across the seam he knew to be protecting Walter's puckered hole.

"No, leave them on. Show your Master how good you are with your tongue."

---

Integra was still in shock. Walter was panting and moaning, face covered in sweat as he continued to let the kneeling vampire thrust his tongue into him over and over. The only words ever heard from the older man was "more, deeper, there," as Alucard tongue fucked him for over an hour. Never once did "stop" or "enough" cross his lips.

Integra was about to say her word, when she remembered what Walter had told Alucard. She brokenly called, "Stop." Alucard's tongue left the moaning butler without warning, though he remained kneeling behind the shuddering older man.

"You lasted longer than I thought," Walter said once he trusted his voice not to crack. "You may have another lick Alucard."

"My Angel," Walter jolted when that tongue slid between his legs to slowly run from his navel, over his hardened groin, between his cheeks and up his back. "All of you tastes so good."

"Shall we try a bit of punishment for that? I never said you could touch anything but my ass and back."

"You never said I couldn't either," Alucard said, eyes burning, wanting the pain he knew his teasing would add to the sentence.

Walter's eyes narrowed, "Sit in the chair."

Alucard's rebellious smile never wavered, even as he pouted in his mind about sitting down being a punishment. He fell into one of the empty chairs without any grace, "Like this My Angel?"

"No, straddle the arms, and turn around." Walter smirked as he walked over to the rarely used fireplace to grab the heavy poker.

"Like this?" Alucard arched his back and hips; if he weren't covered he'd be presenting his ass and opening in offering to his wonderful sadist.

"Back straight," Walter didn't give him time to rectify the error; the poker struck the vampire's shoulder with a sickening crack. Alucard's left arm fell uselessly to his side as his other held onto the chair to keep him upright. Walter smirked at the moaning he heard from the wounded vampire, "Now, whatever am I to do with that useless arm?"

Alucard's eyes sparked, though he didn't turn around. "Cut it off, My Angel," was whimpered as he shook with the want to arch into the pain.

"Then I would have unwanted debris on the floor, and I just vacuumed it…" Walter 'hmm'ed, merely for the anticipation shuddering through the vampire's body to intensify enough for him to appear to be vibrating. "I believe I have a place to put it," Alucard gasped in pain as the wires severed the dangling limb. "Stand up." Walter had a twisted smirk on his face when Alucard gave a startled expression. "I said," the vampire was already on his feet. Walter's smile widened when he saw that the shoulder wasn't bleeding as per their unspoken rules. "Show her your grace and body," Alucard was giving him a pleading look, that was until he realized what he had just instructed.

"I need my other arm," Walter just shook his head, holding the severed limb. "Fine."

"What are you doing?" Integra asked, finally over the shock of Walter having completely cutting off Alucard's arm.

"I'm to entertain you. I believe you call it a strip tease," Alucard said as he slid his remaining hand down his front, sliding buttons loose without even having to move his fingers.

"Walter, this is not necessary," Integra said as she felt her eyes be drawn to the suddenly half naked inhuman creature standing in front of her.

"You have given me control here, with the only exceptions being when I tell him to follow your words or you say the word. The rest is my choice. Besides, he has a beautiful body, and he's going to be naked eventually so it might as well be in an enjoyable manor. Hmm… Would you mind letting me join you in the game?"

Integra's eyes narrowed, "In what way? Because I would love to get a few hits in on him right now…"

"No, I am the one that causes pain here, I promise you will not have to worry about your virtue or modesty if that will allow me some leniency."

"He isn't allowed to kiss me," Integra's mind automatically flashed on where that tongue had been moments ago.

Walter chuckled, "I had no intention of that, though it was a good idea for you to command that. He may have tried something."

The still stripping vampire gave an innocent look as he 'fumbled' with undoing his pants with one hand. "Then yes, but he will stop if I tell him to."

"Fair enough. Alucard… stop acting pathetic, take those off already, and give your Master a dance. Show her how one moves when they fuck."

Alucard's eyes shimmered into deep blood red pits of flames as he walked sensually over to his Master. "May I touch you?"

"I told you to dance for her," Walter sung the poker, this time the sharp tip barely scrapping the flesh to cause him to kneel and moan at the stinging. "You're to simulate fucking, not love. Now dance for her," Walter's eyes were dark as the light caught the monocle, Integra blinked at the expression before she was suddenly distracted by Alucard running his bare chest across her clothed one as he recovered from the hit and started the dance.

Integra's face was continually getting red as the vampire continued the dance. It was kind of difficult not to when he would move his hips against her, with the obvious arousal resting against her. "Master," Alucard whispered as he continued to grind himself against her, wanting nothing more than to mark her as his. He leaned up, his face inches from hers, "My Master."

"She said no kissing," the poker slammed down across Alucard's back and he came all over his precious Master's suit jacket. "Oh dear…" Walter's eyes were huge when Alucard fell away from Integra's lap, he opened his mouth to apologize, he hadn't realized the vampire had been that close. He loosened his grip on the poker, looking down, expecting her to say her word but all she did was look down at her white stained green suit and glare at the one that had sullied it.

"Well, are you going to make him clean up his mess?" Walter's head shot up in astonishment, she had a brow quirked up as she looked down at the blissful vampire.

"Uh… Of course, Sir Integra."

"Don't address me like that, he is 'your' slave after all," Integra said as she reached for a cigar, wanting any excuse to turn her head away before the furious blush could be seen.

"Alucard, get off the floor and lick up your mess. Do you honestly expect to go without punishment for soiling a young innocent maiden with you filth!!" Walter's tone startled Integra, he was being harsher than her on her worse days. "Do I need to remove it again and bury it permanently in your arse to end the possibility of it?!" Alucard was shaking in memory of the last time his Angel had said such a thing, he nearly came again when he say exactly where on his Master he had come.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Integra smiled, Alucard did come again at the seduction it held. "Perhaps you should place it down his throat to skip a step in this process…" she offered as she saw him soil her clothing more, this time her thighs. "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"Honest, I did not," he panted, trying recover from the orgasm.

Integra said not a word as the vampire lapped his seed from her breasts, though he was moaning and grunting enough for the both of them during the act. Alucard seemed to falter when he realized where all he'd struck her, between her legs rested a few drops of white. He'd save that for last. "Mmmm," he couldn't help but purr when his tongue slid across her hidden crotch. Integra did respond then with a gasp, her knee spasmed and slammed into the vampire's shoulder; he fell back with a pleased smile on his lips.

Integra seemed surprised when Walter didn't strike him, "He!"

"Did not kiss you, though he did as told and licked you clean…" Walter answered before she could even finish. "Perhaps I should punish him for soiling you again," he smirked as the still snickering vampire rolled onto his three attacked limps to get up. Walter grabbed the severed arm, forcing the closed fist into the preoccupied vampire.

Alucard instantly shot upright as the arm was forced deeper. "Angel," was gasped as Walter shoved the appendage further in, not stopping until the vampire's body swallowed even the end of it.

"There now… Hmm, it seems you're a bit full so how am I supposed to get my pleasure?"

Integra's jaw was hanging open, watching as Alucard's stretched hole tightened until you would never guess something was in him, much less his own arm. "Walter…?"

"Hmm? Oh, he loves when I use body parts on him. How many arms did it take before you begged me to stop in Berlin? Five?"

"Yes," Alucard gasped as he tried to get to his feet, the way his body had changed to allow the arm to fit make it impossible for him to bend his spine.

"Five?!"

"Around, Master… Not deep," Alucard explained through habit alone as he was finally able to stand up.

"What now? Oh yes, how will you pleasure me since you are obviously inaccessible?"

"An hour with his tongue up you arse wasn't enough?"

"Never, I like seeing the pain in his eyes, it makes it better," Walter grabbed Alucard's hair to pull him toward Sir Hellsing's desk. "You remember what we use to do on it when he was away? Oh, the trouble we would get into when the maids walked in on us," the old butler's eyes shimmered with a child's mischief as he sat on the end of the desk.

"All it would take is a little kissing to get the maids to forget that they were supposed to report everything we did to Arthur," Alucard smiled, he seemed completely oblivious to the limb still shoved up his ass.

"Turn all of Hellsing into male on male fans, did you?" Integra couldn't help but comment at the two's banter.

"It's called yaoi and yes, in fact… There was one that begged us to fuck in front of her, right in the middle of the hallway for anyone to see. Alucard had fun with the teasing of that woman all the way up until she resigned."

"What do you want me to do My Angel?" Alucard asked, not quite touching his lover but very nearly.

"Hmm… I want your tongue again, but I want your mouth," Walter said as he forced the vampire back onto his knees, hearing whimpering and groaning as the arm shifted around within Alucard.

"Just my mouth, My Angel?" The kneeling vampire asked, looking almost wounded.

"MMM… Are you going to bite your tongue off or am I going to have to rip it out of your head for you?"

Alucard's eyes widened as he moaned at the thought. "My I strip you first?"

"You may expose me and nothing more," Walter said as he gave a helpful start by popping the buttons free on his tight slacks.

Alucard whimpered but quickly pulled the hard cock from the butler's pants, he was rewarded with a content sigh before he took his hands away. "You never answered my question," Walter said as he looked down at the watchful vampire.

"What would you prefer?" Alucard asked, his eyes begging for him to be punished again.

"I may decide that that poker needs to join your arm if you don't make up your mind," Walter said, Alucard gave a full body twitch at the idea of it.

"Rip it out," he moaned as he opened his mouth and held his tongue up toward his Angel.

"Hmm, I thought that's what you would decide," Walter said, resting a kiss on Alucard's forehead as his fingers wrapped around the offered muscle. "I know there's more to your tongue than this," he said as he tugged a little at the undersized length. "At least three feet if the earlier experience was any verification…"

Alucard's eyes shimmered, Walter's narrowed, if he wanted more he'd have to force he'd have to keep pulling. "Three feet?" Integra's voice broke the spell when Walter started to pull more of the tongue out of the vampire's mouth.

"Give it up Alucard, show your Master what she's missing," Walter said as that sadistic smirk returned. Alucard let his tongue relax and let it sting out of his mouth with Walter's pulling.

Integra gasped as Alucard's tongue just kept lengthening, she closed her legs at the throbbing that had persisted throughout the show, finally at the point of wanting more. "Dear God… That was in you?!"

"And will be again, that is, unless you would like to give it a try," Walter said, his teasing suddenly becoming too much like Alucard's to be of any comfort to her. She shook her head and forced her hands to stay on the desk for fear they might travel somewhere that ached to be touched.

"Bite," Walter said when he finally got to the end; Alucard looked at him with confused eyes. "I want you to have something left in your mouth to please me with after all…"

Alucard narrowed his eyes before biting down, moaning at the pain as his tongue was cut from his mouth by his own fangs. "Angel," was slightly mangled by the shortened muscle as Walter held the much longer independently squirming end.

"You're supposed to be pleasuring me, and while this is highly entertaining, I'm not being pleasured," Walter leaned back and let the still wriggling tongue rest on his waist. He moaned as it started slithering around like a snake, heading downward toward its goal. "That's a good boy, no suck me," Alucard's mouth was suddenly forced down onto Walter's throbbing cock, he blinked when he felt the severed muscle sliding along his chin, trying to work its way into the pants.

Integra watched, unable to do little else as Walter's hips shifted and thrust into the passive vampire's face. She licked her lips when she noticed the squirming pink serpent –Alucard's own tongue- slithering its way into the butler's pants. She knew the moment the tongue entered him by the gasp and bucking as she knew the muscle forced its way deeper. "Alucard," she heard moaned as the older man's hips gyrated in a smooth rhythm while Alucard sucked at him loudly. "Use your hand," Walter's head immediately fell back as the vampire's head started up and down, Integra gasped when she realized how distorted the vampire's throat was… He was jerking Walter off while he was sucking him, with his own severed arm!

Integra leaned heavily in her chair, her own breath was ragged, seemingly in time with the pleasured butler now lying across her desk much like the vampire had during the incident that had caused this curiosity of hers. "You never answered my question Walter," she said through groaning pants. She saw half glazed dark eyes open to see her upside down. "How good is he?"

"The… best…" Walter cried out as he finally came.


End file.
